Tearing the Wings Off Butterflies
by Kairii-Kun
Summary: The Butterfly's wing. So fragile and delicately painted with the paint brush. It can tear with even the slightest tug. There is something else so delicate and beautiful; and that is a heart. It isn't something you can play with, but some play still do. They take the fine thinly feathered appendages and ever so slightly rip down, Leaving nothing but a withering worm. (redone)


**NOTICE: i DO NOT OWN thE HOST CLUB, JUST THE PEOPLE YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF; THEIR MOST LIKELY OCS.**

**ANOTHER NOTICE**_**:** I AM FICTIONALLYINLOVE, SOMETHING HAPPENED AND IT WILL NOT ALLOW ME ENTER MY ACCOUNT, SO I AM REDOING THIS/ REPOSTING IT, IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE, GREAT! I'M ACTUAL GOING TO CHANGE SOME OF THE PLOT AND SUCH. BUT IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST READ, I WELCOME YOU TO THE WACKY WORLD OF MY MIND._

** READ THE FIRST VERSION OF THIS STORY ON MY FIRST ACCOUNT, FICTIONALLYINLOVE**

* * *

"Kitten! Hikaruie! Wait up!" a voice called behind the twins, puzzled they turned around wondering who was calling their names, well, their old nick-names from middle school. That's when the saw her. It was a girl with long black hair going down to her waist, green and dark purple highlights lacing their way through her hair. She had on a the school uniform, but it looked nothing like the other girls' dresses, it was dyed black and had the terrible arm ruffles torn off, leaving her small shoulders exposed. her neck line was lowed then you would expect you the pestine school and had on black combat boots with what look a million belt latches.

The girl's moss green eyes twinkled and a happy smile planted its way on her pale ivory face. She ran up, the bulky necklece jingling as her feet hit the ground, giving them a bear hug as she culided into them. " It's been so long~! I don't think I remember the last time I saw you guys." She said, as she pulled away from the shocked boys.

"Dawnie-chan~!" Kaoru was the first one to answer her, launching into her, landing both of them on the floor in a hugging fest. Hikaru sighed, and watched them roll around in a hug and in their own stupidity.

" Hi dawn." Was all he said and started to walk away when a hand reached up and held onto his ankle stopping him. With a scowl on his face he looked down. " What?" he spoke sharply and fastily, he was in no mood for the stupidity they were rolling in.

Dawn looked at him her eyes bigger and rounder then usual showing off her rare green eyes, forming what was more commonly know as a puppy dog face. " Hikaruie~. Do you not like me anymore?" she asked dumbfounded as to why the twin was so cold to her.

He yanked his foot away from her grasp. " come on Kaoru. Boss won't be happy if were late." He stated roughly, dancing around her question, before rigdly returning to walking on. Kaoru sighed and got up from his and Dawn's happy hugging fest.

Reaching out a hand, which the girl gladly took, he helped her up. " Come on Dawnie-chan, why don't you come with us to our club meeting." He spoke softly looking after his sour acting brother. Dawnie nodded slightly and followed him down the building's long hallway. Along the way the girl stared at the paintings and beautiful stain glassed windows that lined the hallways of the school, this was far from the public schools of California she had gotten so used to. It was even better than the middle school she had gone to with the boys.

Finally after going up a very large and Beautiful grand stair case, they reached a door that opened into a flower filled room. Wearily Dawn hide behind Kaoru as rose petals danced among their heads, one hitting her in the face, peeking her head around him to catch a glimpse, but still be safe. " Dawnie-chan its fine. It's only a host club." Kaoru stated and she stared in disbelief with her mouth open when her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the pink room.

That's when she burst out laughing. Soon she was rolling on the floor in tears, barely able to breath as she caught sight of ginger twin. There was Hikaru, her child-hood friend, dressed in a giant fuzzy tiger cosplay outfit, making him look ridiculous to any one not under his twinly charm. " Ha-ha-Hikaru… " she choked on her own words as she laughed on.

Hikaru turned bright red and stomped away towards a extension of the room. Embarrassed at her hard core laughter, especially when it was aimed at him. She got up and wiped a tear away from her eye. " Oi, Hikaruie! I was just laughing at you, no need to get your panties in a bunch." She stated defending herself as she followed him into a smaller room connected to the large music room.

" Shut it! you embarrass me in front of my friends!" he shouted from behind a red curtain, marked with a small piece of paper that claimed changing room. Dawn sighed and opened the curtain, reveling a shirt less twin. " Dawn! I'm changing." He shouted at her as he tried to push her away, it failed miserably however.

" God, Hikaru when did you become a girl. Anyways it's not something I haven't seen before." Dawn replied with a smirk.

He growled and turned around putting on a maroon colored shirt. "Doesn't mean you get to see it now. Anyways don't you need to go hug Kaoru or something?"

Dawn came up to him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, sighing. His face turned dark shades of red, when she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. He melted in her hands as he stared into her sparkling green eyes that where sutble flecked with tiny spears of black and light green, claming him down quite a bit. " Fuck off." She said blandly with out much off a tone to it, catching him completely off guard.

He stared blankly at her and then it kicked in " Dawnie! Why did you do that!"

She pulled away and snickered at him. " You always used to fall for that when we were kids too."

He grew red again but this time out of embarrassment and fury " That wasn't funny Dawnie! Anyways why are you here? Didn't you move back to California?"

She turned around examining the room around her, grazing her fingertips along the expensive coach as she walked" Yeah, only because I failed the entrance exams for here. After a year had passed I could retake it. My mother was all for it, and I couldn't say no to getting to see you guys again." she finished and turned to him a smile on her face her eyes closed in happiness.

He turned and stomped off into the other room, before he opened the beautiful crowned door he glared at the girl whiLe his head faced towards the door " You shouldn't have come, me AND Kaoru are better off without you." With that he flicked his wrist and opened the door waving hello to his friends in the other room as if he hadn't even said a thing.

She stared after him, her heart about broken when she heard what he said to her. She had so hoped that they would be happy to see her, when she was in California, she had spent a lot of time thinking of all the great time they had had together. Carelessly and numbly she walked out of the room to face a group filled with new people. Kaoru ran up to her giddily hugging her obvious to her sad broken face. " Dawnie come met my friends~!" he said as he dragged her over to the big group of cos-playing boys, each having their own brand on animals.

Kaoru pointed to a brown haired boy with big brown doe eyes in a dog cosplay outfit, some how the girl guessed that it had something to do with the boys roll in the club. " This is Haurhi! She is the natural type of our less then humble club. And our toy, but she never was able to replace _ you _Dawnie." he said, evilly grinning at the tri hair dyed girl.

Dawn bowed to the girl. " I'm Shor, Dawn. And a word from the master of those fools, if they coo your name, run like hell." Haurhi glanced at the twins as if considering what the girl had just said.

"This is Tamaki, The president of this fair club." Kaoru next pointed to the blonde with dashing hair and mind blowing purple eyes.

Tamaki leaned down to Dawn's level, as she was short... shorter then Haurhi... And gentle grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before giving her a dazzling smile.. " NIce to meet you Ms. Shor. You have such dazzling eyes, the eyes of a princess."

Dawn smiled awkwardly at him and gentle yanked her hand away from his grasp. " Uh, thank you Mr. Souh. But fake compliments won't be very useful when it comes to me."

Tamaki looked a bit stunned and smile sweetly again " Ah, but it's true, my princess."

" Alright, just please shut it." Dawn muttered and sent Tamaki looked stunned and went into his emo corner.

Dawn looked a bit startled. " I thought I was subtle about that?..."

Kaoru laughed and patted her on the head, then lead her to A small short blonde boy with big brown eyes and a tall dark stoic boy. "This is -"

He was cut off when Dawn bowed respectfully and smiled " Hunny-sensi, Mori-sempi. so nice to see you again." The short blonde and the tall dark headed boy bowed back to her, before Running up to her and hopping into her arms.

" Dawnie-chan!" The young looking boy yelled, before wrapping his hands around the girl in a hug. the girl smiled kindly and returned the tight embrace.

" How do you know Hunny and Mori-sempi!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted out at the same time.

The girl shrugged, " I was in the Karate club back in middle school, one of the only girls on the squad, and one of the best fighters. tho I could never beat this little punk." She said, while ruffling Hunny's hair.

Hunny smiled up at her his brown eyes beaming. "But you were really good, Dawnie-chan!I think even better then me!"

" Don't flatter me kid. Your like the god of martial arts." She smirked and started to bow to him, jokingly.

HUnny just smiled and excepted the praise. Dawn let out a small giggle, and sat up and looked around the room and spotted the guy with glasses, more formely know as Kyoya. She walked up to him and poked him " Who are you~?" She asked, Kyoya's eye twitched and she giggled a bit.

" That's Otori, Kyoya." Kaoru said in a small voice, hiding behind a couch from the scarier teen as he started to grow a dark purple aura.

The girl looked at the boy closer and put her hands on her hips. " An Otori, huh. Well you do have that signature dark gray eyes, and raven black hair. Helloo~! I'm Dawn Shor. Some People call me Dawnie, but a stud like you can call me Nemo." She greeted with a wink after inspecting him.

" Ah, Dawn Shor." He said, his brow twitching as he opened up his little black book. " It says here that you were born in America, California to be more direct and lived there until the age of 11, which from there you moved to japan and went to school at Ouran's middle school grouping. Your 5' 3, Natural hair color is blonde, and have dark mint green eyes. you're also the only child of the American Movie star Tilly Shor and Charles Shor, CEO for the world largest prop company, _Props & Gadgets inc_. Am I correct?" the boy dressed as a raven asked, dawn nodded a bit dumbly; surprised that he knew her life so well, leaving her little escapade of flirting far behind her.

Haurhi stepped out from the front of the group staring at the twins then back to the girl with his large cocoa brown eyes "Wait did you say that she is your friend, did you just met her? Or did you meet her in Middle school? I thought we were the first to burst your guy's bubble of delusional isolation? and why didn't you tell us?" She asked the red headed twins.

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged and said at the same time " We didn't think it mattered till now." Dawn giggled a bit then went back to being sour, that's how they used to explain things back in middle school to.

"Well I could tell the story if you guys would like…" Dawn stated softly. Hikaru gave her a hard stare but Kaoru along with the others sat around her in a circle like kids do when a teacher is telling a story. She grinned evilly at The angered twin and turned to the group " Ok well…

**(just so you don't get lost, this next part is Dawn telling the story of her meeting the twins.)**

Me and Taylor walked down the hallway trying desperately to read in Japanese. It was our first day at Ouran and we should have learned to read in Japanese before we joined. me and Taylor were discussing about where room 103 was, not paying much attention to where we were going, At all. That's when we bumped into Hikaru and Kaoru. It was funny to see how smitten Taylor was to twins. She couldn't tell the difference, which made it funnier because whenever she would talk to them she would hit on them, but always end up offending them because she didn't get their names right.

Well then she decided that it was time for her to ask one of them out, and I was all like, 'Taytay, those boys are bad news' but she didn't care. I didn't want her heart broken by them so instead of her writing a stupid love note, I did it first and told her I laid claim on them. I chose Hikaru because that was the one she said she liked most and if I just went for Kaoru there would be a good chance that she would just think it was cute that we, best friends, were dating twins together. I thought the plan was perfect, until it came to the time I was to meet them.

It was quite sad how Hikaru tried to be Kaoru, but I could tell it was Hikaru by the way his voice was deeper, and that I knew for sure from all the times Taylor would go up to them in class that I had gotten the desk right. I had forgotten what exactly they had said to me, but it had something to do with him always admiring me and that instead of his brother that we should be together' and I smirked and said…"

She was cut off by Kaoru finishing up for her " She said ' Have you no loyalty towards your brother? But then again how could you be loyal to yourself.' And she walked away from him, the first girl to leave without shedding a tear and the first to discover our tricks." Dawn smiled at him and he smiled back both of the blondes were in tears, and the brown eyed one was sniffling.

" What a romantic story! What happen next!?" Dawn looked at them in surprise, she thought they just wanted to know how she came to be friends with them.

Kaoru understood at once and he picked up the story for me, and Hikaru was still sulking in his own self-pity in the corner. Dawn grinned evilly 'he should, after the way he spoke for Kaoru earlier' she thought.

" Well me and Hikaru were so surprised, no girl ever gave us that answer, it was aways the same one that they would date both of us. And I could tell that Hikaru felt a bit smitten by her, I on the other hand was jealous of him. I never got the loyal type of girl.

Well I came up with this idea to be Hikaru and hit on this girl, to make sure that she could tell us apart. So it came about noon and the class we were in where at lunch. It was just about her turn to get her lunch when I cut a head of her, she was quite pissed that I showed up. I said ' was it true what you said about me in that letter? Because I think I like you the same way. I'm sorry for trying to trick you, I didn't want you leaving me for my brother.' Which it was partly true. It was the only love letter we ever didn't rip up, it was own our wall.

She started laughing and I was puzzled she pushed gently aside and grabbed her food then turned to me. ' Sad Kaoru-chan you think can trick me into thinking for Hikaru?" I was shell shocked not only did this girl realize it was me, but she was the first person to call me Kaoru-chan. After that we started to hang out with them more and more, tho Taylor never could tell us apart-" he was cut off my a grumbling sound.

" God, Kaoru-chan you make it sound like love at first sight, we only hung out with them because we were bored and we pitied them. I mean Dawn was basically the poorest commoner on earth, she is from America you know." Hikaru stated hovering above his brother.

Dawn sat up, pulling her hand back, ready to punch him in the face but Kaoru beat her too it. A scream of pain rang out in the room and everyone gasped as Hikaru lean forward in pain, hold his cheek " Don't talk to Dawnie-chan like that, you know that she isn't a commoner!"

Dawn looked shocked that Kaoru actual punched his brother. she sighed and got out of the chair and hugged Kaoru, then lightly hugged Hikaru who was still trying to process what just happened. " Bye you guys. I knew I was taking a chance coming back to Ouran, and I see now I'll only get in the way in your guys' brothership. And I don't want to be to be the reason you guys don't talk to each other.' she sighed and walked out of the room, leaving behind a little black ribbon that had been tied up in the back of her hair.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THE BRAND NEWLY REDONE, _Tearing the Wings Off Butterflies._**

**Favorite & reveiw... and maybe follow, but I don't know if I like follow yet * glares at follow button***

**bye! ~ Usaga and a Hippy/ Fictionallyinlove**


End file.
